The Secrets of The Gods Book 1: The Witches and Wizards
by KelpHead44
Summary: The gods all have secrets as you should know. But some of the gods and titans have secrets they choose to share with only a select few. Follow Percy Jackson as he is Betrayed, Scorned, and Erased from history to all except Artemis,Thalia, Nico,and Hecate. As he is running away he meets a bushy haired girl who is supposedly on vactation. follow them on their journey through hogwarts
1. The Beginning of the End

**hey guys! welcome to the first chapter of The Secrets of The Gods Book 1: The Witches and Wizards. well i don't have much to say sooo DISCLAIMER: all PJO or HP items belong to rick riordan and J.K. rowling. enjoy!**

Percy awoke to a Loud pounding on his door. It was 4 years after the war with Gaea. He groggily got up and opened the door to see Annabeth glaring at him. "Seaweed brain! Where have you been? Breakfast was an hour ago!" she questioned.

Percy groaned "It was?" he asked.

Annabeth snorted "Just be ready for training with Jason in 15 MInutes."

She snapped before turning and storming off. He suddenly heard a yell "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Suddenly awake Percy pulled out Riptide and ran up the hill towards Thalia's tree. As he looked down from the top of the Hill he saw a demigod of about 17 running away from 7 hellhounds. Percy started running down the hill towards the demigod. He defeated 6 of the hounds with ease. The seventh had ran after the kid so Percy threw his sword to the kid. The kid stabbed sloppily at the hellhound luckily defeating it. Suddenly Percy was thrown down as everyone came running up and saw him on the ground with the kid holding his sword. "Percy you coward!"Percy heard Jason yell as he snuck back up to the group.

The whole group started booing while Jason told them how Percy dropped his sword and ran while the kid had to kill the hellhounds. Suddenly a flash appeared as Percy's father was standing in front of them glaring at each and every one of them with hatred as they ridiculed the kid and Annabeth who tried to defend Percy. The group scattered quickly as he had appeared. He turned to Percy and the kid and said "Annabeth if you don't mind I need a word with the boys."

She nodded and left quickly. After she was gone he turned to Them and said "Percy don't get mad but…" he reached over and touched the boy as a sea green trident appeared over his head.

Percy's face split into a large grin as he wrapped the boy up in a hug. Confused the boy looked to the sea god who explained thing for him. The boy now understanding decided to accompany Percy back to camp.

Things from there just went downhill for Percy as Jason turned the entire camp against him. Soon he even turned Olympus against him as well. The only people still on his side were Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Artemis, and Hecate. The final straw was about to come.

Percy woke up the next day with high hopes for the day. It was August 18th, his birthday and this one was his fifth anniversary with Annabeth. He immediately reached under his pillow and grabbed the ring box that was sitting under it. He started to walk up to the beach. When he arrived at the beach he heard a girl giggling. Hiding in a bush he saw Annabeth sitting next to Jason. Suddenly Jason leaned over and kissed Annabeth. Percy having enough walked out of the bush and said "Really Annabeth? I fall into Tartarus for you and this is my repayment. To think I was going to propose to you!"

He pulled the box out of his pocket and threw it at her. It opened when it hit the ground revealing a beautiful ring with Percy's handwriting on it saying seaweed brain and wise girl forever. Annabeth's eyes widened as tears filled them. "Percy.." she tried to say

"NO!" Percy snarled "you already made your choice. Goodbye Annabeth." with that Percy turned and stormed out.

Line break (on olympus)

"All in favor of replacing Perseus Jackson's history with the name of his half brother Tyler Jones?" Zeus said.

Everyone's hand except for Artemis' went up. And the motion was passed.

 **wow! a longer better edited chapter to start the story!(lol) okay well see you all next time!**


	2. The First Meeting

**Welcome back to The story of the witches and wizards with the demigods! Again all percy jackson and harry potter characters, Places and stories, belong to rick riordan and jk rowling!**

Percy was finished gathering his stuff when suddenly he heard a conch horn summoning everyone to the amphitheater. Deciding he wanted nothing more to do with camp Half-blood he fled while everyone was at the meeting. Nico was following him hidden in the shadows. When he thought the time was right Nico bellowed sounding almost exactly like his father "Perseus Jackson!"

Percy with wide eyes turned with riptide already raised, expecting to face the god of the underworld himself. Instead he saw a son of that same god glaring at him. Not wanting anything to do with the world of the greeks he turned and ran. As he looked back to see if Nico was following him he ran into somebody both of them falling backwards. Rubbing his head he got up and raised his sword. At the same time the girl he had ran into jumped up and whipped out a.. Stick? The girl looking wearily at his sword asked "Who are you?"

Percy grunted "I don't think i should tell you that. Names have power." he said not once lowering his sword or blinking.

The girl eyed him suspiciously "Fine, i'll go first then i'm Hermione Granger." she said which reminded him of the time he had met Carter for the first time. Oh how he missed Carter now. "Who might you be?" she asked

"Fair enough." he grunted "I'm Percy Jackson"

Her eyes widened quickly before they narrowed. She slowly slipped the stick back into her pocket. Percy following her example capped riptide before returning it to his pocket. He then stuck his hand out. She looked at him weirdly. "I'm not trying anything" he said defensively "I just was offering a handshake"

Hermione quickly shook his hand before he said "not trying to be biased but, you sound british. What're you doing here in America?"

Hermione quickly thought up an excuse "I'm just here on vacation" she said when really she was hiding out for the summer after her "deadly" break up with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley.

He nodded "Good enough." he grunted.

"What do you mean good enough?" she snapped

He put his hands up as if to surrender " I can tell you're lying to cover up why you're really here but i won't push"

She nodded before seeing a emo type kid running up to them "Do you know him?" she asked

"Know who?" he responded before she turned and pointed behind him.

He whirled around to see the kid before sighing "Yes. Or at least I think I do"

The boy finally reached him "Perce where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going away Nico" Percy responded

"Why are you going away Percy?" Nico deadpanned "more importantly, What happened to proposing to Annabeth?"

Hermione looked down at this. She had been developing a small crush on the man who was standing before her. Now she was slightly saddened by the fact he was seemingly taken. Percy's eyes had widened at the same time Hermione looked down. "That cheater?" Percy snarled "Why would i want anything to do with the cheating girl? Her and I are done!"

At this Hermione's head shot up and an interested look creeped it's way into her eyes. Suddenly Nico looked at her and said to Percy "Who's she?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said not wanting to feel left out.

Nico nodded "Fair enough. I'm Nico Di Angelo."

Hermione stuck her hand out, offering a handshake. Nico quickly obliged before drawing his hand away. "So Perce.." Nico began "Will I ever see you back at camp again?"

"I doubt it." Percy said "But, if things get better maybe i'll make a return."

Nico nodded "Well then i'll see you around Perce"

Nico slipped into a shadow as Percy turned back to Hermione "So," he began "you tell me your story I tell you mine?"

Hermione nodded "Well then," Percy said "two wars and a devastating week. Where do you wanna start?"

 **Baiii**


	3. Secrets

**Hey guys what's up it's KelpHead44 and yes, i'm not dead hooray for me! or whatever. either way this chapter is a little shorter but there will be a massive over 1000 maybe 2000 word chapter coming** **tomorrow! as always, everything but the story line belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

After Percy and Hermione finished telling the stories of their lives Percy said "I thought my grandfather had died in a plane crash."

Hermione's head whipped so that she was looking at him "What?" she snapped.

Percy sighed "My grandparents on my mom's side, of course. Their names were Tom Riddle and Estelle Jackson."

Hermione's eyes shot open "Percy…" she began "I think I might need to talk with your mother."

Line break

Harry potter was going frantic with worry. After a crying Ron had called him about his break up with Hermione, and how she fled after he was now on a plane going to America to find her. As he got off the plane he saw a kid who looked slightly emo looking at him. Deciding to take a risk he walked over to the boy and said "Do I know you" after he heard him mutter the words Percy, Hermione, and prophecy.

He looked up at Harry "No you don't. Why do you ask?" he asked Harry

"Because," Harry began "I have a friend named Hermione who came here and I heard you mutter that name."

The boy looked confused "what does she look like?" he asked.

"She has bushy brown hair and brown eyes" Harry responded.

The boy's eyes widened "yeah i saw her she was talking to my friend Percy last I saw them."

Harry looked at the boy seriously "Can you take me to where they last were?"

The boy nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him. While they were walking Harry desperately tried to make small talk. The boy rebuffed him every time. Finally getting tired Harry said "I'm tired of calling you Boy or You, so can you tell me your name? Mine's Harry."

Harry quickly finished his sentence as he knew there were a few witches and wizards still around in America who might have heard of him. He didn't need that publicity right now. "Nico" the boy, now named grunted.

Harry smiled "good to meet you Nico!" he said cheerily.

Nico grunted "whatever."

When they arrived Harry inconspicuously pulled out his wand and created a tracking spell for Hermione. Nico turned and looked straight at his wand. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the wand.

Harry fumbled to come up with an excuse. After a glare form Nico he confessed "It's my wand. I used it so i could track Hermione down. It seems she's still with the boy who was with her when she was last here. I hope he isn't evil, or worse a criminal."

Nico's eyes widened,"He's not any of those things! He's the most kind and caring person i've ever met."

Harry nodded "Okay then, let's go get Hermione so i can bring her home."

 **Okay then! Another chapter down. well i don't have much to say except see you in the massive chapter!**


	4. The Truth

**Hey guys! KelpHead44 here with the over 1000 word chapter! sorry it's a day late. well anyways everything but the storyline belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

Percy knocked on a house door with the number 415. A middle aged woman who still managed to look like she was in her late twenties opened the door and wrapped Percy up in a hug. After she let him go she turned to Hermione and asked "who's this?"

Hermione went to say something when Percy said "she's a friend from camp mom." shooting Hermione a glare that said _i'll deal with it_

Sally invited them in with open arms. When they entered the kitchen there was a man sitting at the table. When he saw Percy he exclaimed "Percy, how'd it go?"

Percy looked down. The man immediately looked sorrowful. Sally went over to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and nodded, he then rose and walked past them. Giving Percy a soft pat on the back he walked out the door. Sally gestured to the two open chairs at the table "come on Percy and…" Sally looked questioningly at Hermione "I'm Hermione" she supplied.

Sally smiled warmly "What a beautiful name, please sit down." she gestured to the seat next to Percy.

Hermione thanked Sally before sitting down in the seat next to Percy. Sally looked at Percy, "What happened Percy dear?" Percy looked down.

"It's nothing mom." Percy said

"Don't you dare lie to me Percy." Sally said coldly "What happened?"

Percy looked up at his mom "She cheated on me with Jason. He turned camp against me. I don't want to go back."

Sally nodded "I heard about it already. Annabeth called. She said she understood your decision and she just wants you to know she's sorry."

Percy's eyes turned fiery "I don't believe anything she says! She knew Jason was turning both camps against me but yet she still cheated on me with him!"

Sally sighed "If you don't want to go I don't have any objections about you coming home. Estelle is at her friends house right now but i'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"No mom" Percy said "I can't stay here either. I don't know where i'll go but it can be here."

Sally nodded "there is a place you could go. But i don't know if i want to send you there."

Sally started to reach into her pocket when Hermione asked "Might that place be hogwarts ma'am?"

Sally looked at Hermione, surprise lighting up her face. "Yes, it is. How do you know about hogwarts? Aren't you a demigoddess?"

Hermione shook her head pulling out her wand. Before she could say anything the door burst open and they heard "Hermione no! We don't attack muggles!"

* * *

Harry and Nico were walking when Harry said "Nico, i'm kinda tired of walking in silence. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Nico looked at Harry strangely "No, there isn't. I'm only still here to make sure you don't hurt Percy, he's like my brother."

Harry got an idea "Well than what if to guarantee i don't hurt him why don't you tell me about him?"

Nico glared at Harry "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Harry almost attacked Nico with questions. "How old is he? Is he evil? Will he hurt her? Does he have any weapons?"

Nico looked at Harry "woah woah woah, hotshot. Slow down."

Harry laughed "Okay, first question. Does he have any weapons?"

Nico nodded "All he has is his sword, riptide. He's had it on him everyday since he was 12"

Harry's eyes were almost the size of the plate at hogwarts "a sword? In the outside world? Why would Hermione go with him?"

Nico laughed "The sword is disguised as a pen." he said, "but don't worry, Percy wouldn't hurt a fly unless it tried to kill him."

Harry nodded "then Hermione isn't in any danger unless she starts a fight?"

Nico nodded "if she doesn't start a fight she isn't going to be in any danger from Percy."

Harry looked extremely relieved "we're here."

Nico moved to open the door but couldn't "it's locked." he said

"Step aside" Harry said to Nico

Nico stepped to the side as Harry walked up to the door and said "Alohomora!" the door opened slightly.

Harry peered into the door. He suddenly shoved it open and yelled "Hermione no! We don't attack muggles!"

The three people at the table turned to look at them "Nico?!" "Harry?!"

Nico smiled sheepishly "Hey Perce."

Hermione looked at Harry "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry fumbled for an answer when Hermione said "Don't lie to me Harry Potter"

"Ron called me," Harry began "He says he's sorry and he asked me to come find you."

An angered look crossed Hermione's face "And why should i believe that? He tried to kill me!"

* * *

"I'll ask you one more time Nico. What are you doing here?" Percy asked Nico

"Which reason do you want to know the funny one or the serious one?" Nico asked Jokingly

"Be serious Nico." Percy said coldly.

Nico sighed "I came with the Harry guy to make sure he didn't try to hurt you." he said holding his hands up as if in surrender.

Percy nodded "I figured, so neeks if that was the reason. Why are you still here?"

Before Nico could respond Harry and Hermione walked over to the two of them. Sally had left the room. Hermione turned to Percy "So we've been told you are a wizard. I'm sorry if this seems forced but you'll have to come with us to hogwarts."

Percy nodded "I figured as much. Alright, see you around Nico."

Nico nodded before dropping into a shadow.

"Well then," Percy began "tell me more about this hogwarts place. What is it?"

"It's a school. For witches and wizards." Harry responded.

 **Thanks for reading! sorry this chapter was a little late, i don't know when the next upload will be but it will happen before the end of June. see you next time!**


	5. Author's note

**hey guys sorry i haven't been able to get an upload up before the end of June. starting next week i should be able to start a summer upload schedule of updates on Tuesday and Friday, at 5 o'clock eastern time. i hope that you haven't lost faith in my uploading.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-KelpHead44**


End file.
